


Five Things about Gabriel Gray that Make Elle Happy

by VS_Brewster



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VS_Brewster/pseuds/VS_Brewster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things about Gabriel Gray that Make Elle Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, alas.
> 
> Author's Notes: Written in response to Porn Battle VIII's prompts 'love' and 'happy'.

**One**

Despite the fact Gabriel's apartment has plenty of seating – a couch, an armchair, the straight backed chairs around the table – Gabriel likes to sit on the floor. She hands him the pie, and he slumps to the ground, legs crossed, with a knife in hand to divide it up. Elle grins and kneels opposite him, and begins to learn how wonderful sitting on the floor can be.

Because she can sit any way she likes: her legs tucked under her, or crossed, or stretched out. Gabriel watches her fidgeting with amusement, perfectly still himself, his legs drawn up in front of him, slightly parted, elbows resting on bent knees. Elle always had problems with an over-abundance of energy.

And also because, even though the floor's really kind of big, they're sitting on the same surface together. It's intimate, somehow. She can move close to him, and he doesn't shy away or feel trapped. He lets her nearer. That way, before she knows it, her hand is brushing his thigh as she gestures, and he is pushing her hair back behind her ear, and they're kissing.

**Two**

Glasses should look geeky. Despite being a freak, Elle knew this. They should look specky and dorky and totally unattractive. So there's absolutely no reason for her eyebrow to lift in interest when he slides his glasses on, and stares intently at her broken watch. She wants very much for him to stare at her like that, if only because no one's ever paid that much attention to her.

When she slides her hands over his shoulder blades, she half expects him to be angry. Daddy always was when he was trying to concentrate, and she wanted to distract him with something more fun. But Gabriel looks over his shoulder with that deceptively shy smile, and then speaks, which brings her to...

**Three**

"Can I help you, Miss?" he says.

His voice! It's deep and playful, and everything that a sexy voice should be. It washes over her and makes her crackle inside. It's all the better for coming from his lips, which looking unacceptably luscious no matter what they're doing. It makes her search desperately for something to say, just so he'll speak some more.

Elle's hand rubs his side through the thin cotton of his shirt. "I rather think you can," she says, trying very hard to copy his innocent, playful tone. It's not the kind of thing that comes naturally to a Company girl.

**Four**

Like everything else about Gabriel, his hands are assured. Elle is quickly learning that, while her Mr Gray may appear to be your every day nerd virgin, he is in fact a master of disguise. Because there is no way that those hands are entirely innocent. Those fingers that run down her naked spine in ways that make her tingle. He knows just when to be firm and when to tease.

Far too soon, she's panting and at his mercy, and it's really not fair that he makes her feel this way so easily.

And when he's made her come and left her shivering and breathing hard, she's quick to suck those fingers into her mouth, enjoying the way his eyes go dark and dangerous. She wonders if this is how he looks when he kills, if he's this focussed. Her teeth scrape across the pads, and she's thrilled that that's all he can take, and he lifts her leg up and slides home.

**Five**

Gabriel thinks that she's asleep. And she was, she's not deceiving him. But now she's awake she lies perfectly still in the hopes that he just won't notice, not yet.

If she scoots down in the bed a bit, she can see through the open door to the bathroom. She has taught Gabriel Gray some of the dirtiest tricks she knows – and the dirtiest tricks she knows are the dirtiest tricks Adam knows, and he's been alive long enough to know some Very Dirty Tricks. They're both sweaty and sticky and sore in places Gabriel probably couldn't mention without blushing. And what does Gabriel Gray do, after all the very pleasurable mess-making that has been the last three hours of his life?

He stands butt naked at the bathroom sink, and cleans his teeth like it's the most fascinating thing in the whole world.

For a nerdy no-longer-virgin, Gabriel is really very well put together. Small, obsession-causing details aside, his spine sweeps down to a pair of ass cheeks that would make Michaelangelo weep. Completely smooth, entirely lickable. Elle feels an overwhelming desire to quickly become very closely acquainted with the back half of Gabriel Gray, and wonders how she could have been so dumb as to not notice this side of him sooner.

Rinsing and spitting, her lover is finally done, and turns out the light as he head backs to bed. Elle is no longer pretending to be asleep. She's looking intent, and very much like she's on a mission.

**...And One Thing About Elle Bishop that Makes Gabriel Gray Happy**

She sleeps so deeply, like everything's right in the world. Completely unashamed, she even pushed away the sheet he had pulled over them both for the sake of modesty. "Don't like being hot," she'd murmured, sleep and lust and the dull ache of having screamed his name making her voice rough.

Dark eyes run over her still form – still for possibly the first time that day, he thinks with amusement. She's all blonde wavy hair that falls across her back and the gray pillow. He runs his fingers through it, pushing it aside so he can press a very gentle kiss to her spine. His hand rests on the small of her back. She has two dimples between her hips and her spine, and he dips his thumb into one of them because he can. And it would seem remiss, after paying homage to such a small part of her beauty, to ignore the sweet curves that lie beneath. So Gabriel slides his hand down, right down to her knee, and back up again. Elle sighs in her sleep.

Gabriel sees everything. That's his gift – his true, original gift. He sees all of Elle, without dividing her up into smaller components. Because her little details are pretty, lovely, beautiful, desirable. But it is Elle – all of Elle – that makes him love her.


End file.
